


Blame it on the Eclipse (Bellamy and Clarke)

by redd_papaver97



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, shaved Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redd_papaver97/pseuds/redd_papaver97
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke are trapped inside a cabin hidden into the woods to avoid the Eclipse. How will they cope with being in each other's company when there's years of separation and longing between them?BEWARE, SMUT AHEAD





	Blame it on the Eclipse (Bellamy and Clarke)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bellarke fanfic and I wrote it after watching season 6 trailer. Shaved Bellamy is my kink. 
> 
> English is not my first language, sorry if I made some mistakes
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

She didn’t know how she ended here, trapped inside an old cabin with no other but Bellamy Blake. It was the first eclipse they had lived in this new planet and she barely could make it inside this place, running from the psychotic chaos people had told her about. She didn’t want to go back to that place in her memory, but the things she’d seen here reminded her a lot of Mount Weather, and it drove her back to the slaughtering she made to save her own people. 

‘We made’ would say the man behind her before, who was too busy trying to communicate with his people.

Who even are her people now? Everyone had left her behind. Everything she did was always being questioned. Her own mother was somebody she didn’t know. It’s true, she had Madi, and she loved her, but she knew she couldn’t rely on her forever. She also had this ideal Bellamy, who helped her through six years barely surviving, but it was all different now. She couldn’t be two meters next to him without a pair of furious brown eyes intimidating her.

She had been invited to a fancy party, something she had never lived. They gave her this black dress and a pair of high heels she just broke so she could run into this cabin. Bellamy had come a little later here, opening the door by himself. They haven’t been alone since before the Eligius ship parted, 125 years ago. For some reason he wasn’t invited to the party, so when he saw her, he blinked twice at her before trying to call the others. 

He had been checking the windows and calling ever since the door was close and Clarke just paced around, thinking and waiting for Madi’s voice to answer. 

“Hello? Bellamy? Are you alright? Over” John Murphy’s voice suddenly reached the sign and a sigh of relieve washed over them. 

“Yeah. We’re safe here. How are you? Over” Bellamy pressed the button and released it, looking through her as if he wasn’t used to see her. 

“Fine. We’re all here on the ship. The only one’s missing are you and Clarke. Is she with you? I heard she was partying. Over” he joked. 

“I’m here, Murphy. We’re in a cabin near the southern woods. Is Madi okay? Over” she asked, trying not to make it look like she was kind of desperate. 

“Told you. Everyone okay. She’s here next to me now. Over” 

“Okay, thank you Murphy. Over”

“We’ll call you when the eclipse is over guys, just wait there… Over”

“Okay Murphy, we’ll be on touch. Over and out” Bellamy replied and let the machine on the small table near the entrance of the cabin. 

More relaxed now, Clarke took the time to look at the small cabin and its details. It was made in wood with a big chimney at the other side of the entrance, a small couch in front of it and a gorgeous collections of little cars she had never seen in her life, placed over the shelters and on the small table in front of the sofa. There was also a bathroom with a small shower in it and other room with a two sized bed. There were pictures everywhere of unknown landscapes and also cars. Did someone lived in here? Or was this just some escapade place? The dust coating everything, even the bed, told her that no one had been her since a long time. A wandering Bellamy appeared in her sight, picking one of the old little cars in his hands and watching it closely. He looked amazed by it and and by everything inside the small place. The lights were faint and she could clearly see his sparkling eyes. 

“You were invited to the party, then?” he asked, his eyes not looking at her as he spoke. 

“Yeah. They wanted to talk about something, but I never got to that. I wandered around to see if I could find something suspicious” 

“Classic” he chuckled, leaving the little car and picking another one. “Did they know today was eclipse day?”

“Yeah, they did. They had a thing prepared. Something with hallucinogens and a ceremony” she sat down on a chair near the small table. “Reminds me of old Polis”

“I was also invited to talk, but it was not a party. They told me to meet them near here… but I could never find them and started to feel pursued, so I started to go back home… and ended up here. The insects were going crazy.”

“Really? I also felt someone following me.”

“Could it be paranoia?” he asked, sitting on the couch and scratching the back of his neck. 

“Maybe.”

Suddenly, his eyes were looking back at her, as if he was finally able to do it. She could finally realize he had shaved his beard and it made her feel… weird. He was not allowed to look like old Bellamy, it hurt he was not actually the same. He stared at her for long seconds before turning to look at the chimney. 

“It’s getting cold. We should make some fire. There are some dry woods and all” he pointed at the corner near the couch.

“Yeah, it would be fine.”

“I guess you have more experience doing this” he stood up, waiting for her to come closer and started to lift the dry woods to the chimney. 

Bellamy watched her silently sit down on the floor and start rubbing some little sticks against each other, and found himself fixated on her again. She was wearing a short dress which made her legs completely visible and her chest peaked out like it was trying to kill him. Her short hair made it easier for him to see her soft neck and collar bone. 

“There it is” she smiled for her victory making fire and throwing it to the pile of dry wood. “But I think it would light up faster if you help”

“Sorry” he smiled and sat next to her on the floor, mimicking her movements he had long ago forgotten. 

He hadn’t been close to her in a long time, and the smell of her, along with her peaceful breath lulled him into a weird trance, which made his heart pound in his chest making it hard to breath. 

“Why are your shoes broken?” he asked, trying to drive his thoughts out of the places they were going. He didn’t know why he felt so bold to her now, looking at her as if he couldn’t get enough. 

It was actually true. He couldn’t ever get enough from her. He had loved her so deeply once and it came to his head that maybe he never stopped. It was very obvious actually. When he find out she radioed him every day for six years his heart clenched so hard it made it impossible for him to hide it. He would go through the end of the world for her, literally. 

“Uh. I broke them so I could run faster. They’re so uncomfortable” she complained, throwing another pair of burning sticks to the chimney again. 

He remembered Echo’s words before he knew Clarke was alive. It certainly did change everything, but he wasn’t expecting for it to happen. The moment he saw her again, held her again, he knew it was going to be hard to keep everything as it was when they were on the ring. 

“You shaved” Clarke said, as he threw another stick and the fire was soon beginning to form. She looked at his eyes when she said so and he gulped audibly. 

Just as before. She lost herself in the scar of his upper lip and then in the way his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down. 

“It itched a lot” he chuckled. “What, are you checking on me, princess?” His eyes drifted away from her and she laughed. 

God. She couldn’t hide the blush on her cheeks as his silly teasing, and the sound of the old nickname on his lips. 

“Don’t flatter yourself that much.” Clarke blowed onto the fire to spread it. Soon, it was enough and she was standing again from the floor, happy to see her latest creation. 

Bellamy stood up next to her and reached his hands to the new heat. She felt suddenly so nervous when she felt his gaze directed to her as she turned to warm her back. 

“Clarke?” she almost jumped hearing her name so clearly from him.

“Say” 

“I need to know why’d you leave me to die in Polis.” he asked, and she held her breath as he did so, trying to find an answer within herself that could possibly not show any hint of feelings. 

“I told you I’m sorry. We talked about this. It was a rushed decision. I was mad at you for what you did, but it was for good, I know that now.” she replied almost boldly. 

She sure didn’t want to talk about this again. It was one of her biggest regrets. 

“Yeah, but, you see… Madi told me about the radio calls.”

She felt her stance dropping. She was looking at the fireplace now, her eyes widening every once in a while. It changed everything. She knew he was thinking why the hell she had risked his life if she had called him –and only him– for six years.

“That’s… Oh God, I’m gonna have to talk to that girl.”

“Please, don’t avoid my question. I need to know.”

“Well that doesn’t change anything, I was mad.”

“So you were going to let me die for that?”

“No!”

“What? Why are you so ambiguous?” 

Clarke was left out of words now. She didn’t know why she was like that. Maybe she was just afraid to love again.

“We don’t do that. We’re family. If you care for me, if you called me…”

“What family, Bellamy? Tell me.” she snapped, and when she realized what she said, it was too late to back off. “My only family is Madi. You left me and you changed, and it’s fine. But you know it’s not the same now between us. If I left you there, it was because I knew someone else could save you.”

She could see he was startled now. His gaze dropped to his feet and he started pacing around. And she was starting to panic. 

“Is that what you think? That I left you?” 

“You could do nothing about it. It’s fine.”

“I fucking mourned you, Clarke. I thought you fucking died. I didn’t want to leave you at all, but you told me to use my head and… everything I did, I did it thinking about what you would do.”

“So what? That doesn’t change anything. You moved on. I didn’t because I couldn’t. For almost a year I had no one, I just had… the radio, I just had the thought of you. But you have Echo now, it’s just normal. It’s me who needs to move on now, meet people, you know…”

His hair was now all messy because of the pacing and nervous scratching and she could do nothing to follow him as he processed her words and suddenly stopped and got closer to her. 

“I’m sorry” he whispered, and gulped. “I think I just need you to know, Clarke, that I never stopped loving you. Not for once. I’m sorry if I never got to tell you this, guessed it was obvious” his hands went to her wrists, trying to keep her close. He knew she couldn’t run away, but still. “It’s true there’s Echo. But she is not you, princess. So if you thought that maybe I didn’t care for you, you know now that I fucking do. Too much.” 

“That’s unfair” she whispered, looking at her own feet and trying to get away from his grip. She wasn’t expecting this confession, not now, when she had figured he wouldn’t actually love her like that. “That’s unfair for her…” she continued. 

“I know. She broke up with me some hours ago” he told her, shaking her until her eyes looked back at him. “Apparently things doesn’t work for me when you are near.”

Clarke eyes opened widely when he heard him say that. How could things turn out like this so fast? Before she knew she was crying, but she didn’t know why. Maybe it was relief. She just stood there looking at his eyes behind his curly hair, feeling his hands leave her wrists and run up her arms. It seemed it was only yesterday when he tried to take her hand off and and then they were struggling together to keep the hundred teenagers alive. It sent shivers down her spine from everywhere he touched her, and when his hands went to her waist she snapped and lifted hers to reach for his hair, down his strong face, using her fingers to draw the line of his scar. She was suddenly pulled flush against him, her chest colliding with his as if he was desperate to have her close. 

“So why… why’d you leave me to die? Don’t you love me too?” he continued. His face resting against her head as he spoke. 

“I thought you didn’t need me.” Clarke caressed his hair and put both of her arms around his neck. 

“I need you.” he mumbled, his nose bumping with hers as he lowered his face for her. 

“I need you too. I’ve missed you. I love you.” she whispered to him before crashing her lips against his. “Please forgive me” she parted quickly and waited for his answer. 

He didn’t say anything. Instead, he crashed his lips back against hers while he reached for her neck with one hand and held her by the waist with the opposite arm. He felt so much for her and he couldn’t wait to wet her lips with his tongue as he asked for entrance. Of course, she let him, overwhelmed by him, being years since she wasn’t kissed like this, all her thoughts forgotten when their tongues met and she immediately felt the urge to be taken by the only man she had ever really loved in her life. 

“You look beautiful, Clarke” he mumbled, running his hands up and down her back as he lowered his lips to her jaw. “You are beautiful.”

Clarke took the time to unzip his jacket and take it off of him, dropping it to the floor as she explored the strong muscles of his arms, his mouth going back to hers as he pushed her back until her head hit the wooden wall. Her hips immediately rubbing against his, as if she didn’t mind anything now. It’s been such a long time since she hadn’t feel this. She heard him growl and bit her lips, his hands going down and groping her ass, lifting her from the floor and into the wall. 

Clarke moaned, closed her legs around his waist and felt his tongue and lips on her left ear, biting the shell of it as his hands caressed the outside of her thighs. 

“Bellamy” she moaned again, squirming under him when he squeezed her butt and tongued her neck. “I need you”

“I know, I’m gonna make you feel good. Just give me some time” he responded, before his mouth went to her shoulder and his teeth bit her and sucked her, trying to draw a hickey. 

Her nails dig into the skin of his arms as she tilted her head for him, amazed at the sight of him going crazy for her and wanting his mark on her skin. His mouth was back into hers now and his hands went up to cup her jaw and then kiss it, slowly lowering again until he was on the top of her breasts. 

The sight of her under her dress was so overwhelming he had to stop for a while to compose himself. He looked back at her, her open and darkening eyes driving him to unknown places as he took a strand of hair and pushed it in the back of her ear. Clarke rolled her hips against him, trying to get some more friction when he realized she hadn’t been with anyone since long time ago. Her whimpers and pleading were actually pure want and the thought of fucking her passionately clouded his mind again. Next thing he knows, he was smirking and pealing her dress off, exposing her naked breasts to him along with her pert nipples. 

His calloused hands touched her soft mounds and in seconds she was closing her eyes again and arching her back to him. His mouth drifted downwards and sucked at one nipple, earning a low moan from her. He could feel her heart beating too fast, same as his. He kept licking her and turned to the other nipple, while his hands sneaked down to her thighs and lifted her dress that was still surrounding her waist, feeling her soft flesh against him as he grew harder by the second. Her hands went to his hair and pulled at it, urging him on to bite her skin and keep marking her. Bellamy growled when she rolled her hips again against his groin, repeating her actions. 

He could see she was near the edge, but was still amazed when she came after a few seconds of painful grinding. He kept her still as she shivered because of the after-shocks of pleasure and smirked when she opened her eyes again, flustered. 

“That was hot…”

“Shut up.”

Clarke stood up on the floor again and kicked off her shoes before pealing her dress off of her, leaving herself in only her brand new panties (yes, of course they had picked that too), and slowly reached up to him and took his t-shirt off. His hard tanned chest greeted her and she sighed at how insanely hot he was. She remembered seeing this chest a long time ago. She noticed the freckles covering his shoulders and the hard line that separated his pectorals. She could see he had several scars that hadn’t been there before, and so did she. She traced circular patterns across his chest and stomach and looked at him when he purred, chuckling. 

“I’m sorry, I feel so overwhelmed…” he excused himself, almost choking when he felt her fingers fumble with his belt, unlocking it successfully and pulling his old cargo pants down, palming his erection through his boxers. 

When she kneeled in front of him, he had to blink twice to fully comprehend what she was going to do. In a matter of seconds, she undressed him completely and a strangled moan came out of her mouth as soon as she could see him. 

It wasn’t as if she had seen lots of cocks, but she could tell he was really big. Her fingers barely touched each other when she took him in her hands and when she engulfed his member she couldn’t manage to take him fully, only reaching half of him. However, his fingers found her neck and encouraged her to go on, and she breathed calmly to go deeper on him. 

“Fuck, baby… that’s so good” he moaned and she felt his cock twitch. It was the first time she did this and it felt so good to have this kind of power over him. She never thought sucking him would turn her on that much, to the point she was dripping as soon as she licked him all the way down to his balls. Watching him tense like this, his face so fixated on her only encouraged more. The salty taste he released once in a while had her humming, making his fingers pull hard at her hair as she was drawn even deeper onto him, strings of her saliva falling on the floor. 

She released him with a wet pop and used the back of her head to clean her mouth of her own saliva and his pre-cum. Truth was it’s been a long time since someone had taken care of him like this, Echo being too conservative for some things like oral sex. Years had passed since someone had given him a blowjob but the way Clarke made it was sure exceptional. If she had stopped a bit later than that, he would have come right there. Her face and the expressions she made when she was sucking him were a huge turn on for him. He was loving every bit of it, and still couldn’t believe he was with her right now. 

Bellamy helped her to stand up again and kissed her hungrily, feeling him on her mouth. His hands groped her round ass and he pulled her close until her nipples rubbed against his chest. One hand made its way then to her panties and two fingers pulled the fabric aside from her center to rub slowly at her clit. She hissed and he smirked. 

“You’re so wet, Clarke. Does sucking me works you up that much?” he mumbled to her ear and bit her earlobe to make his words be clearly heard. 

“Yes, Bell…” she moaned when he slipped two fingers through her wet folds and moved them in and out. 

“How long it’s been since someone went down on you?” his thumb brushed against her throbbing clit and she opened her eyes to him, watching him like she was going to combust. 

Watching her so desperate for his touch was a hypnotizing show. But her, trying so hard to talk to him, was other thing. She was so needy and out of herself she barely said a little “never” after a whimper she made with the intrusion of three long and thick fingers. She bit his neck and he lifted her up again, caged her in his arms and guided her to the table were the walkie-talkie had been left. 

“Bell…” she whispered when she felt his fingers leave her and then his mouth was back on hers, making its way down her throat, to the top of her breasts, as his hands reached for the waistband of her panties to pull them down, kneeling in front of her, not without sucking on her nipples one more time. 

Bellamy opened her legs to him and placed them on his shoulder, taking her in, going crazy for her. Was there something better in this word than eating her out? The anticipation of the faces she would do, the way she would move and how she would come had his head spinning. But when he looked back at her she was looking at him so insecure as if it was the first time someone had seen her like this. 

Well, after all, it was maybe the first time someone had been so close to her dripping core and –after 131 years– it was surely the first time someone had touched her. Bellamy bit her inner thigh and soothed the pain with his tongue, caressing her calves in an attempt to calm her. 

“It’s okay, if you don’t want me to…”

“I want to.” she breathed. “It’s my first time, that’s all” her hands went to his hair and massaged his scalp as she spoke. 

“Well I can tell” he used his fingers to separate her folds, “Because you’re dripping wet. It’s calling me”. 

As soon as he said that, her walls contracted and her hands pulled his head closer, and he only obliged. His tongue made its way all along her opening until it reached her clit and sucked, earning a low moan from the princess.

“Fuck” she whimpered when he bit her inner thigh and hardened her grip on his hair. His tongue made sinful things to her, sucking and drawing circles as his fingers found her opening and teased her a little before entering her. He must have done this many times before to be this good, and her mind wondered and went back to the times there were only teenagers (at least her and the others) and they had to rule them. She had thought back then he was a complete asshole, only to find out he was irresistibly charming and fully complicated. Yes, she had imagined him fucking her senseless many times when she was younger… and the fact that they were actually doing it made her truly happy. 

Bellamy lapped at her, no more teasing and going directly to hit her g-spot with his fingers while sucking eagerly at her clit while he watched with hooded eyes how she came undone before him, her whole body shivering and her cunt pulsing hungrily. She said his name somehow and that noise might be the best he had ever heard. 

“You feeling good?” he asked, smirking. He stood up again to hug her lovingly before kissing her again, slowly trying to built up the heat again in her, which seemed to never end, because she was soon as invested at the kiss as him. 

“Hell yes” Clarke smiled, separating for him to recover her breath. Bellamy laughed and helped her to stand up again on the floor, his eyes never leaving her. “Come here” Clarke winked and held his hand to guide him to the couch near the chimney. The sight of her naked, walking him sensually and then pushing him down on the couch and straddling him, made him throb in need. The promise of being inside her and coming for her and with her was too overwhelming. 

She guided his cock to her entrance, rubbing her clit against it. His hands were on her hips, holding her while he looked at her darkened blue eyes. When she finally lowered herself onto him, he groaned at how incredibly good she felt, resting his head on her shoulder and trying to steady himself to not come too soon. Clarke hummed and kissed his crown, raking her fingertips across his chest, and kept doing that for some time while she adjusted to his size and lifted herself up until only his tip remained inside her, lowering again and releasing a loud moan. 

“Fuck. You’re feeling so good princess. I’d love to be inside you when you come again” he whispered, one arm running through her back as she did the same again while the other cupped one breast and teased her pert nipples. 

“Bellamy…” the woman mumbled and lifted her hips until he was out, looked at him with lustful eyes and lowered slowly onto him, her sex gripping him with greed. The shape of his cock without a barrier was overwhelming for her, including the fact that she had never been spread like this before. Her face fell on his shoulder when a certain move of his hips hit just the right spot and she ran her tongue through his strong neck. 

He growled huskily, and she loved it. His hands cupped her butt and eagerly lifted her up again. When she locked eyes with him again, she saw the longing look he did so much when they were younger. They’ve been through a lot and it seemed that that thing he did with his eyes, the same thing that had caused a considerable number of girls to fall for him, would never come to an end, and it triggered her to know she was the one he looked at right now, scanning her body and touching while he constantly watched her face when he knew he made a nice move. His hips followed her strong and slow moves, as she tried to feel him with so much detail, that one certain move of hers, followed by a grumble, made her come again on him. 

Bellamy saw her eyebrows coming together and a gasp before her body trembled and she was milking him. Fuck, two slow and hot grinding more and he would come. He was certainly holding it and wasn’t expecting for her to come so soon. Clarke stilled, and instead of giving out, she pulled out and turned around, giving him the sight of her back and bottom, lowering on him again as he gripped her and kissed her shoulder. His arms around her waist made her stop her movements and let her rest as he slowly repositioned themselves to a more comfortable position. He was leaning now with his back, his legs between hers and his hands keeping her ass in the air. He moved his hips up to enter her again while slightly rolling her bottom down to him, hearing the slap of their bodies and her voice filling the air. When it became obvious she was completely wet again, he let her move on her own, as she needed faster and harder, until she made him come too hard to keep his mouth shut. He moaned and growled as if this was the epitome of his life. 

“Fuck” Bellamy pulled her back until her back hit his chest and rode his orgasm, filling her with his seed as he slowly started to draw circles on her clit to help her reach it too. When she came, it did nothing to stop the feeling of ecstasy he was feeling. He was still hard for her and her scent along with sex and sweat made this situation even more unbelievable. They were both breathing elaborately and holding each other, feeling too tired to separate. 

Clarke was the first to move, pulling out and then turning around to hug him properly. The heat emanating from the chimney was almost unbearable, but nothing could stop them from touching and being close to each other. 

“Is here a shower?” she asked, laughing, her whole body was sticky and she knew they shouldn’t go back to their people smelling like sex and sweat. 

“I guess” he smiled, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and sat on the couch, driving her with him. They stood up and Bellamy went to look for a bathroom, which he found and turned to a smiling Clarke. He eyed her naked form and a blush spread to her cheeks and chest. “Damn, I’m so in love with you” he almost choked, those word being said for the first time in his life. 

“So, is there a shower?”

“Y-yeah, big enough for both of us” he winked, regaining his confidence and reaching an arm to her to get them into the bathroom. 

***

“Bellamy, Clarke. It’s safe to go out now. Over” Murphy’s voice could be heard in the little cabin hidden in the woods. “I can picture what you two are doing now. I’m not stupid. Over” 

“What are they doing? Are they fine?” Madi’s voice interrupted his. 

“Shit. Go away, kid. Over” 

“Love you guys, everyone knew this would happen. But I don’t need to picture it. Over and out”.


End file.
